


The Relief That Never Was (or the control and use of a Nobody)

by kingkjdragon



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Body Modification, Cock Piercing, Cum belly, Dildos, Double Penetration, Genital Piercing, Inflation, Kissing, Large Cock, Leather Kink, M/M, Mind Control, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Piercings, Small Penis, Tentacles, Underage Sex, Water Clones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Xemnas decides to fix two annoyances at the same Time





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> we own nothing

Roxas was relaxing in his room in the HQ bored as he waited for a mission with nothing to do  
Xemnas decided he needed away to relieve the tension between all of the Male Members so he thought long and hard

Roxas started throwing a ball against his wall to alleviate his boredom not taking into account that the rooms occupant might actually be there  
Xemnas was interrupted by the sound of a ball bouncing against his wall and decided to confront Roxas and use him to solve the tension

Roxas oblivious to his plan just kept throwing the ball at the wall switching hands with each throw  
Quickly Xemnas moved to Roxas's room 

Roxas looked over as Xemnas entered catching his ball and realizing he must have been in his room "um...sorry Xemnas" he said with a sheepish look on his face and wide eyes  
Xemnas stared at Roxas and said "follow me i have a Job for you" while opening a Corridor of Darkness

Roxas smiled and bounced up off his bed "woohoo I was getting real bored just sitting around" he said excitedly as he bounced over to the man  
"come along now" Xemnas motioned Roxas to head through first

Roxas did so not even thinking to ask what the mission was just glad to be doing something other than twiddling his thumbs  
Letting out a evil grin at the boys trusting nature Xemnas followed to a special chamber where he could manipulate Nobodies Memories more perfectly then Namine 

Roxas exited the Corridor and looked around at a room he'd never seen "where are we Xemnas?" he asked as the place had weird vibes that set him a little on edge  
"The Chamber of Control" Xemnas calmly replied as he moved to the throne like chair

"never heard of it, what does it control?" Roxas asked as he followed the man  
"Every thing and Person in the castle" Xemnas said bringing up screens in front of him

"ooh that's so cool" Roxas said as he looked at the cameras not taking into account that it would be able to control him too  
"yes now lets see here it is" Xemnas said to himself not really paying attention to Roxas, as he pulled up all info and changes possible to Roxas and it projected a full size nude model of him

"Hey, pervert!" he yelled as he saw a nude model of himself appear on one of the screens  
Still ignoring the boy Xemnas took in what would need to be changed and started by saying "the rebellious attitude will have to go and any inclination of being Dominate as well"

"w-what?" Roxas asked hearing the mumbling and starting to back away slowly not liking where this was going, he started panicking when he realized there were no doors in this room meaning the only way in or out was through a Corridor of Darkness  
"Any chance to grow body hair, gag reflex, ability to say no to his superiors, and of course his desire to wear any clothing" Xemnas mumbled as he made the final adjustments and then looked up at the terrified boy

Roxas whimpered as the changes started to take affect as his body started to feel itchy from the clothes rubbing against him forcing him to start stripping  
"come here to hear your new job Number 13" Xemnas commanded 

Roxas did so now completely naked his flaccid 4 inch cock on display devoid of any hair as his pubic hair had come off with his underwear  
"your new assignment is to relieve tension and stress from all male members and a secondary goal is to keep anyone from betraying the Organization, Understood" Xemnas informed the boy while taking in hid appearance and growing hard

"yes sir" Roxas said as he stood proud and naked before the man his defined but soft six pack just visible his nipples being quite large for a boy  
"start with me" ordered Xemnas as he undid his own pants freeing a thick 14 inch cock

Roxas moved forward and stroked the man's cock "what would you like?" he asked him not stopping his stroking  
"please me with your mouth" Xemnas replied 

Roxas nodded and dropped to his knees and started sucking Xemnas's cock working his way down until his nose was buried in the man's pubes before starting to bob up and down on it  
Xemnas thrust up into the relaxed throat with great force

Roxas kept sucking on the cock as he let the man thrust up into his mouth and throat enjoying Xemnas's rough treatment  
Xemnas enjoyed having a willing hole to fuck and could not last long but he was the strong silent type and did not even groan once

Roxas just kept sucking and licking the cock as it fucked his mouth moaning around it as he enjoyed the taste  
Xemnas shot a large load of his cum down Roxas's throat without any fanfare  
Roxas moaned and drank down Xemnas's seed his own cock spitting out a small load having hardened without either of their notice  
"very good, now your first Target shall be Number 8, Axel as he is the most likely to object" Xemnas commanded as he pulled out

"yes sir" Roxas said as he stood and waited for a corridor to be opened  
Xemnas opened the Corridor and allowed Roxas to open corridors to any member so he could do his job

Roxas walked through the corridor not caring that he was still nude as he stepped out into Axel's room only for it to be devoid of said man  
Axel was currently lounging in the Common space of the Castle that Never Was wondering if he should go see Roxas

Roxas figured that Axel was else where and headed to his own room knowing that the man liked to visit him when neither of them were on missions  
Axel was on his way to Roxas's room humming a random melody as he walked with his hands behind his spiky red hair

Roxas laid on his bed facing the door one leg bent up so his cock and balls were on full display as he laid on his side the arm that would have been under him angled up to curl under his head instead  
Arriving at the door to Roxas's room Axel knocked and called out "Little buddy you there"

"yeah come on in" Roxas called out not moving an inch as he saw the door start to open  
Walking through the door and stopped just staring at his friend, taking in his lithe body, small cock and balls, and perky nipples  
"like what you see?" Roxas asked seductively as he gives Axel a come hither look

Axel could only nod hid head and approach the bed 

Roxas just smirked and left himself on display knowing that if he spoke or moved Axel would start questioning things and he'd be forced to answer  
Axel got all the way up just taking in his best friend's appearance 

Roxas smiled up at him letting his friend soak in his nude form his cock hardening to it's full 4 inches  
Axel felt his already tight leather pants strain to contain his growing erection

Roxas saw the bulge and reached up to run a hand along it as he looked up and locked eyes with Axel  
letting out a moan Axel ground his crotch into Roxas's hand

Roxas smiled as he rubbed Axel's crotch as he knew he literally had him in the palm of his hand now  
"what? why?" was all Axel managed to mutter out as he felt Roxas squeeze his hard cock before wishing that the pants were off  
"what is sex, as for the why ask Xemnas" Roxas said as he moved to pull Axel's pants off "for now let me take care of this" he said as he took his cock into his hand and started stroking it  
Letting out a moan of relief and pleasure Axel looked down at his Friend slowly stroking his 16 inch cock barely covering half of it with one hand

Roxas moved forward and gave the tip a lick as he continued stroking the man's length  
Axel groaned as he was teased and decided to take a little pleasure from Roxas and pulled him up, before laying on the bed and placing Roxas's ass over his face to start licking it

Roxas moaned and ground his ass onto Axel's face as he leaned over and took half his cock into his mouth at once while continuing to stroke the rest  
Moaning Axel licked the hole and slid his tongue deep into it as he bucked his hips

Roxas moved his hand away and just let Axel thrust his cock in and out of his mouth as he sucked on it and ground his ass back onto his tongue as he moaned around the man's thick member  
Axel stopped and asked "do you want to drink my cum or do you want it in here?" finishing the question with a lick to Roxas's hole

Roxas pulled off his cock with a pop "fill my hole please" he begged as he wiggled his ass in Axel's face  
Pushing Roxas down till his hole was level with his hard cock Axel said "go ahead little buddy"

Roxas turned to face Axel and slid down on his cock hissing a bit as his hole was just loose enough for it to go in as he slowly sat on his cock  
"good boy, you sure are tight" moaned out Axel  
"you're so big" Roxas moaned out as a single tear fell down his face from the slight stinging pain as he finally bottomed out on the man's large member  
Axel leaned up and kissed away the tear while hugging Roxas to him

Roxas smiled and nuzzled Axel's neck as the man held him just enjoying the man's warmth  
Axel just held his friend as he was filled completely by the large cock and waited for him to move

Roxas slowly slid up and back down starting a gentle pace as he got used to Axel's large cock filling him  
Axel moved his head to Roxas's chest and teased his nipples while using his hands to tease Roxas's small cock and balls

Roxas moaned at his actions as he started to speed up his bouncing as his hole got used to the large intruder now sliding in and out of him with some ease  
loving the taste of Roxas's nipples Axel started to suck even harder on them

Roxas moaned as he started leaking pre as he bounced harder in Axel's lap as the man sucked on his nipple  
Axel moved his hand from Roxas's balls down to put pressure on the perineum and massage it while striking the boys prostate 

Roxas moaned at the unfamiliar touch as he came his small load spitting from his cock as he continued bouncing on the man's cock his hole clenching around it  
not holding back Axel shot his considerable load into Roxas's pulsing hole   
Roxas moaned and pushed all the way down on his cock wanting Axel's seed as deep in his hole as possible  
Moving from his nipples Axel leaned back up and kissed Roxas with fiery passion that made Roxas's toes curl

Roxas moaned into the kiss his cock hardening again from how intense it was as he wrapped his arms around his neck  
Axel pulled his soft cock out of Roxas and looked down after breaking the kiss

Roxas whimpered at the loss of the cock as his hole quickly sealed back up holding Axel's seed inside  
Lifting Roxas so he could reach the small cock, Axel engulfed it and the small balls in his hot mouth  
Roxas moaned as his genitals were engulfed by Axel his cock twitching in pleasure  
Humming Axel did his best to make his little buddy cum

Roxas moaned at this new pleasure and shot another small load into Axel's mouth this time  
Pulling off and savoring the small offering Axel hugged Roxas and said "thanks little buddy, any time you need me just call, Got it Memorized"  
Roxas smiled and nodded as he rolled off to the side and laid next to him  
the two slipped into a peaceful slumber 

Roxas woke up a while later and got up without disturbing Axel before opening a Corridor to Xemnas and quickly walked through it coming out in the room from before and closing it  
"good job Number 13, did you enjoy it?" Xemnas said with a smirk 

"yes it was quite enjoyable" Roxas said with a smile some of his excitability shining through  
"I shall allow you to chose how you proceed from here Number 13" stated Xemnas   
Roxas nodded "can you show me Demyx?" he asked curious to see what he would be getting into if he went to him  
Xemnas did one better and pulled up Models of all members he had not yet been with each one naked

Roxas smiled and looked them over his small cock hardening as he looked over the nude models all of them fit with well defined abs and pecs as well as sizable endowments "where is Demyx at the moment? He looks rather appealing right now" the boy said licking his lips  
"he is in his training room" replied Xemnas before handing a disc like device to Roxas

Roxas looked at it confused "what is this?" he asked holding it up  
"a locator and data disk that will pull up these models along with Axel's with voice commands and tell you there current location" lectured Xemnas in a bored tone

Roxas nodded and then got a weird look on his face "and where do I put it so others don't see it?"  
"it does not matter if they see it only you can see the models and it can be worn in one of two ways, as a necklace or a cock ring take your pick" Xemnas said as he prepared to leave the castle to collect a few things

Roxas looked at it and decided to go for a necklace at the moment as he looped it around his neck before opening a portal to Demyx's training quickly going through and closing it  
Demyx was practicing his control over water while playing Arpeggio, his sitar weapon

Roxas slowly walked up behind the man and just listened to the music "it sounds beautiful Demyx" he said quietly  
Demyx shocked spun around and dropped his jaw at the sight of their youngest member naked like it was the most common thing in the world

"like what you see?" he asked repeating the same words he'd used on Axel as he gave a twirl letting Demyx see his nice bubble butt  
Demyx thinking he was being teased replied back "personally I think you could use a little color"

Roxas smiled "oh?" he asked quirking an eyebrow and shaking his ass at him  
strumming a few notes Demyx made water clones to grab Roxas and spank him

Roxas moaned as one clone held him bent over as the other gave his ass hard quick smacks that had his cheeks turning red and his small cock twitching  
Demyx laughed as he saw Roxas's small hard cock and played a few more notes to make a few nude water clones and started stripping himself

Roxas looked over as he was kept bent double while his ass was smacked watching as the Demyx clones stripped the original  
once naked, Demyx moved to Roxas's face and slapped him with his hard 14 inch cock. The nude water clones moved to take over at Roxas's ass and lined up to fuck his cherry red ass

Roxas moaned at the slap as he opened his mouth for him to fuck as he wiggled his ass at the clones  
Demyx wasted no time and started to face fuck Roxas  
Roxas moaned around the cock in his mouth as he felt the first clone push into his hole still slightly loose from Axel but tight enough that it hurt a bit  
Demyx pumped hard and fast just trying to pleasure himself and not caring about Roxas at all

Roxas throat started feeling a little raw from how rough Demyx was being as the clones took turns being just as rough with his ass as his hole now looked red and puffy as a clone pounded in and out of it  
Demyx shot a load straight down Roxas's throat and had the clones keep going

Roxas drank it down as the clones kept taking turns as he shot a small load from his cock his ass clenching around the cock that continued to fuck him roughly  
Demyx got bored after about an hour and strummed notes to turn the clones into water and controled it to fill Roxas up

Roxas moaned as the water filled him his cock spurting out another small load as his stomach bloated  
Demyx laughed at the sight of Roxas's bloated belly before heading to his room to play music

Roxas stood slowly his stomach bloated as he created a Corridor back to his room and noticed that Axel was still asleep in his bed, he headed to his bathroom to let loose all the water before climbing into bed with the man and curling up to rest for a bit


	2. Modification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxas gets some new features

Roxas yawned as he sat up in bed pouting a bit as he sees that Axel was gone before activating his necklace to scroll through for his next target, his cock hardened as his eyes landed on Luxord and he smiled seeing that he was in the common room he opted to just walk there and bounced out of his room and headed down the hall  
Luxord was sitting in the common space shuffling his cards bored wondering what to do for some fun

Roxas smiled and walked up behind the couch and leaned over next to the man's ear "hey, you look bored wanna have some fun?"  
Luxord was shocked at not sensing Roxas approaching and turned to look and got an evil look saying "if you want you can start by sucking me off"

"yes sir" Roxas said excitedly and flipped over the couch landing between Luxord's legs and running his hands up his thighs before undoing the man's pants  
Luxord leaned back and took in the sight of Roxas's naked body and decided before he filled him he would make a few modifications so he froze time and used his powers to summon a Piercing kit

Roxas stayed in place his mind able to process what was happening even as his body was frozen in place  
Luxord started with two silver hoops in Roxas's nipples healing them with a potion before moving down to Roxas's hard cock and giving it a Prince Albert piercing saying "one more"

Roxas was wondering if it would hurt once time unfroze but was finding it hot that he was doing this  
Luxord positioned Roxas so he was bent over giving access to his Perineum to do a Guiche piercing

Roxas's eyes would have widened if they could as he wondered why he was being bent over for a piercing his thoughts trying to figure out where the piercing would be  
A little silver ring now rested on Roxas's perineum as Luxord healed Roxas one more time before unfreezing him

Roxas winced as there were four quick pinches all at once as he unfroze "that hurt Luxord" he said with a pout with tears in his eyes  
Giving a laugh Luxord reached up and tugged the nipple rings lightly

Roxas let out a light moan as they were tugged "but that doesn't" he said his voice filled with pleasure  
"they look good on you kid" Luxord said as he leaned back leaving his pants open showing his cock to Roxas  
Roxas and leaned forward to nuzzle it and give it light licks as he smelled it loving the rich scent  
Luxord laughed as his cock grew to it's full size of 13 inches with a pierced head the size of a small plum

Roxas gave a long lick up the shaft and took the head into his mouth flicking the piercing with his tongue as he stroked Luxord's cock with one hand and fondled his balls in the other  
"you like the smell don't you" teased Luxord as he felt Roxas nuzzle his groin  
Roxas pulled back and nodded as he nuzzled his pubes some more "very much" he said loving how masculine Luxord's cock smelled  
Luxord reached down and gripped his cock to give Roxas a few tentative smacks to the face

Roxas moaned and leaned back so Luxord could smack his face some more as his cock hardened to it's full length  
Pushing the head of his cock against Roxas's lips Luxord says "give it a kiss"

Roxas did as ordered kissing the tip and taking the head into his mouth swirling his tongue around it and flicked the piercing  
"go ahead and suck it" Luxord ordered with a smile

Roxas did so quickly swallowing it down to the root his nose buried into Luxord's pubes he breathed in the scent once more before starting to bob up and down on the cock  
Luxord let out a loud groan as he was leaning back  
Roxas worked his mouth along his shaft taking deep breaths whenever his nose was in Luxord's pubes  
"that is a good boy" moaned Luxord as he ruffled Roxas's hair 

Roxas moaned at the praise and picked up the pace on the man's cock loving both the taste and smell of it  
"come on kid ride me" Luxord ordered as he was sucked 

Roxas pulled of his cock and climbed into his lap "with pleasure" the boy said lust filling his voice as he pushed down on Luxord's cock  
Luxord moaned as the velvet heat encircled him and let Roxas take his time sinking down the 13 inch cock

Roxas moaned out as he was filled by the man's cock and pushed down faster wanting to be seated on it  
Luxord lifted Roxas and started to bouncing the boy up and down 

Roxas moaned out and went with the bouncing loving every second of it "feels so good Luxord" he moaned out  
Reaching down Luxord started to pull on the nipple rings and teasing Roxas

"Ahh~" Roxas moaned out as he bounced in Luxord's lap as he pulled the rings  
"go ahead and cum kid" Luxord said as he started to thrust harder approaching his orgasm

Roxas did so his seed splashing onto his own stomach in a slightly more than average for him amount  
Luxord shot in to Roxas and filled his hole up 

Roxas let out a pleased sigh as he felt the man's load shoot into his hole "so good" he said as he nuzzled Luxord's neck  
"that was fun kid, thanks for giving me some fun" Luxord said with a smile  
"It's what I'm here for" Roxas said as he slid off Luxord's cock making sure to keep his hole tight so as not to lose any of the seed "I must be off"  
"see you later kid and I hope you enjoy the new piercings" Luxord said as he waved Roxas off

"I'm sure I will" Roxas called back as he pulled up the profiles this time stopping on Zexion seeing that he was in his room he bounced down the hall to it and knocked on his door  
Zexion was surprised to hear a knock at his door and looked up from his information to say "come in"  
Roxas opened the door and bounced "hello~" he said in a seductive tone as he bounced over to him  
Zexion was shocked and blushed as he saw Roxas walk in naked with piercings in his nipples and cock

"you like them?" he asked twirling his balls lifting to show the other one "Luxord just did them...and me" Roxas said giving Zexion a wink  
Zexion could not help but grow hard in his pants at the teasing

Roxas seeing this moved to press his nude body to Zexion's clothed one and cupped his bulge  
"so why are you here" asked Zexion while closing his Lexicon

"to have fun and relieve this tension" Roxas said as he rubbed his clothed cock  
Zexion moaned as his cock throbbed in Roxas's hand

"would you like that Zexion?" Roxas asked as he squeezed the throbbing cock gently yet firmly  
All Zexion could do was moan as Roxas rubbed him and slowly pulled his pants down

Roxas smiled and pulled Zexion's pants down freeing the man's hard 14 inch cock as he took it in his bare hand  
"would you like to experience more?" asked Zexion as he lifted his Lexicon

"what do you have in mind?" Roxas asked as he started stroking the man's cock  
"this" Zexion said with a smirk and sucked them both into his book world

Roxas blinked feeling a bit light headed as he looked around "that's a head trip" he said as he looked up at Zexion  
"Welcome to my world it is based on a world with just one island in it" Zexion said as he surveyed the island with its unique Star shaped fruit

"this place seems...familiar" Roxas said as something tickled at the back of his mind  
Suddenly four figures appeared on the island each one naked as the day he was born  
"ooh, who are they" Roxas asked as he hadn't met any of the very fit and attractive men on any of his missions although he was eyeing the skinny one with tan skin that wouldn't look out of place in the desert  
"these are replicas of Heros from other worlds" Zexion informed Roxas

"what are their names?" Roxas asked as he approached the one that had caught his eye  
"that is Aladdin, The muscular one is Hercules, Blond is Cloud and the scarred one is Leon" Zexion said as he saw Roxas approaching Aladdin

Roxas gave a light humming noise as he ran a hand down Aladdin's chest "can they act or are they like interactive manikins?" he asked Zexion  
Zexion snapped his fingers and Aladdin suddenly grabbed Roxas and pulled him into a searing kiss

Roxas moaned into the kiss as he groped the man letting Aladdin take complete control of the situation  
Aladdin started groping Roxas and squeezing his cheeks

Roxas moaned and pushed back into his hands as he let his hands trail down to Aladdin's ass and groped it in turn  
Breaking the kiss Aladdin asked "do you want to suck me" while grinding his pelvis into Roxas

"yes I would" Roxas said as he slid to his knees and licked Aladdin's cock and moaning at the taste  
Zexion lounged back and watched Roxas started sucking Aladdin's 12 inch cock which he was sweaty from the heat of his homeworld  
Roxas moaned as he licked and sucked Aladdin's cock loving the sweat which acted like a glaze for his cock  
Aladdin started thrusting into Roxas's throat with vigor

the boy relaxed his throat and kept sucking moaning as the cock was forced in and out of his mouth  
Aladdin pulled out and showed he had a strong body by picking Roxas up and sliding into his hole while playing with his nipple rings

Roxas moaned at the quick change and latched onto Aladdin's shoulders as he started rocking back and forth on his cock  
Aladdin slid in and out at a quick pace loving the feeling of Roxas stretched around him

Roxas panted as he rested his head on Aladdin's shoulder letting out moans as his cock brushed along his prostate  
It did not take long for Aladdin to start shooting in the tight heat 

Roxas moaned as he felt the man's cum fill his hole and shot a small load on Aladdin's stomach  
Zexion smiled and asked "who next?" as Aladdin slowly faded away

"lets go for muscles" Roxas said as he walked over to Hercules and started feeling up his pecs  
with another snap Hercules started moving and pulled Roxas's head to his chest   
Roxas moaned and started licking it as he wrapped his arms around the man's torso  
Hercules moaned as his chest was licked by Roxas, his cock quickly growing to 15 inches of thick meat

Roxas moved to one of his nipples and sucked on it  
Positioning his cock Hercules started rutting it against Roxas's hole

Roxas moaned as he pulled back and looked up at him "take me" he whimpered out breathlessly  
Hercules placed the head of his cock in Roxas's hole and let go of the boy

Roxas moaned out as he slid down the man's length wrapping his legs around Hercules waist as soon as he bottomed out  
"go ahead and ride me" Hercules said as he started flexing letting Roxas be held up by just his cock

Roxas moaned and bounced on the strong man's cock his own twitching against Hercules taut stomach  
Hercules posed and focused on stretching his cock making it jump and bounce Roxas around

Roxas moaned as he bounced on the cock like a cowboy at the rodeo as it twitched and flung about  
Hercules was quick to cum because of the flexing but he kept it up while cumming  
Roxas moaned as the flexing caused the man's seed to flood deeper into him than he thought possible  
Zexion smiled and made Hercules disappear before walking up and sliding into Roxas hole

Roxas cried out in shock at the cock disappearing and Zexion thrusting in  
suddenly Cloud and Leon stepped over and presented their 11 inch cocks to Roxas

Roxas took them both in hand and stroked before leaning down and taking Cloud into his mouth  
Cloud moaned as he was sucked while Zexion pounded in and out of Roxas's hole

Roxas moaned before switching to Leon's cock as he went back to stroking Cloud  
All of them moaned in pleasure as they continued for an hour it seemed   
Roxas kept going back and forth with sucking the 2 as he was pounded by Zexion all the while moaning out in pleasure  
Zexion made sure that they would all cum at the same time

Roxas moaned as his mouth and ass were filled at the same time as one of the 2 came on him and his small load shot into the sand below  
when they were done cumming Cloud and Leon vanished leaving Roxas and Zexion alone

Roxas leaned back and kissed Zexion "that was fun"  
"yes it was" Zexion said as they left the book returning to his room  
"we'll have to do this again sometime" Roxas said as he bounced over to the door his stomach starting to show just how much cum was inside him  
Zexion smiled and nodded his head  
Roxas said his goodbyes to Zexion and skipped out of the room pulling up the models his eyes catching on Xaldin who was in his room just down the hall, he hurried down it and knocked on the man's door  
Xaldin was relaxing in a leather harness and thong having removed the pants and coat he wore over it

Roxas knocked louder on Xaldin's door not wanting to just walk in  
Xaldin asked "who is there" while standing up off his bed

"it's Roxas, can I come in?" he called out sweetly as he shifted from foot to foot  
"hold on I have to get dressed" Xaldin said kindly having a small soft spot for the young boy

Roxas smirked hearing this "why? I'm not" he called out to the man on the other side  
"what" Xaldin asked in shock opening the door before he thought about it

Roxas smirked seeing what Xaldin was wearing as he left himself completely exposed "like I said, I'm not"  
"why are you naked" Xaldin asked as he took in the sight of Roxas from his messy blond hair to his smooth skin and surprising piercings   
"I've been having fun with the other guys, your next" Roxas said with a smile as he stepped closer to the man enjoying the view of his skin along with the faint dusting of hair leading down to his thong as he reached up and ran a hand along his harness "I like this by the way"  
Xaldin reached up and pulled the nipple ring saying "let me guess Luxord, from the direction you came I am sure you just left Zexion's room but who else have you been with?"

"first was Xemnas it was his idea, then Axel, and Demyx before the two you just said" Roxas said as he continued running his hand over the leather  
Reaching down Xaldin slid a finger into Roxas and said "you have been a busy boy" while leaning down to kiss him

Roxas smiled into the kiss letting out a light moan as Xaldin's finger slid in  
"do you want to play dress up Roxas?" Xaldin whispered into Roxas's ear

"uh-huh" Roxas said not having stopped running his hands on Xaldin's leather since he'd first seen it  
Xaldin moved away and pulled out a leather harness that would fit Roxas and handed it to him

Roxas looked at it in awe and slipped it on letting out a moan as the smooth leather slid along his skin  
pulling out a leather blindfold Xaldin slid it onto Roxas's face and tied it tight

Roxas moaned out as he felt the leather tighten on his head  
"there now you look perfect" Xaldin said taking in his work

Roxas stood there unable to see shivering as he felt Xaldin's eyes on him his cock starting to harden  
Xaldin slid to his knees behind Roxas and blew his breath over Roxas's hole 

Roxas shivered and let out a moan as his hole winked at the man behind him  
sliding in close Xaldin started licking the small hole moaning as he could taste the cum of everyone Roxas had fucked today and lifted his hand to give a sharp smack to the cheeks

Roxas moaned as he felt Xaldin's tongue on his hole letting out a small cry as his ass was smackedcausing his hole to let out more of the mixed cum  
Xaldin slid his way back to standing and slowly lifted Roxas pulling on his nipple rings before laying him on the bed and pulling another strap of leather out to connect Roxas's piercings 

Roxas moaned at his nipples being pulled and relaxed into the bed as Xaldin laid him down  
Xaldin connected the strap to both of Roxas's nipples and his prince albert piercing before moving to his Guiche piercing connecting all 4 piercings together

Roxas moaned at the pull on his piercings each time his cock twitched and moved along the strap  
"how does that feel?" asked Xaldin while running his hand along Roxas's body  
"feels good" Roxas moaned out as he leaned into Xaldin's touch his cock twitching and pulling on the strap more  
Xaldin slid his cock into position and pulled Roxas on to it

Roxas moaned as he was pulled and filled with Xaldin's cock his cock twitching hard giving a strong pull on the strap  
Pushing all of the way in Xaldin moaned at the feeling of Roxas's ass squeezing his 13 inch cock

Roxas clenched his hole on Xaldin's cock his own twitching and pulling the strap as his body surged with the pleasure of it all  
Starting a slow pace Xaldin slid out until only his thick mushroom head remained in

Roxas whimpered at the loss and wiggled trying to get it back in as his cock continued twitching away  
Xaldin pushed in deep and started fucking Roxas slowly getting faster

Roxas moaned out starting to cry out "faster" and "harder"  
Soon Xaldin was pounding in and out of Roxas at a fast pace

Roxas was crying out his pleasure as his hole was pounded his whole body shaking with it as his climax approached  
Xaldin was also starting to approach climax and so he started going even harder

Roxas moaned out as Xaldin fucked him harder and he came hard the leather strap being tugged on hard as he produced a load at least twice the size as normal  
Groaning at the tightness Xaldin shot in Roxas and leaned down to kiss him

Roxas kissed back moaning as he was filled by the man's cum  
Pulling off the blindfold Xaldin also slowly pulled out of the loose hole with a groan

Roxas smiled up at him as he blinked the light stinging his eyes a bit "that was very enjoyable" he said as he looked up at Xaldin  
"yes it was" grunted Xaldin as he undid the strap on Roxas piercings and asked "do you want to keep the Harness?"

Roxas nodded happily "yeah it feels nice" he said as he leaned up to give Xaldin a kiss  
Xaldin kissed back and said "I will see you later" while patting Roxas's ass

"yes you will" Roxas said with a purr as he left the room giving his ass an extra shake as he went, pulling up the models again he decided his next stop would be Lexaeus opening a Corridor to his training room  
Lexaeus was sitting in his Training room Meditating in order to find his center

Roxas stepped out and seeing the man meditating decided to sit in front of him and wait not wanting to disturb him  
Sensing Roxas and his state of dress Lexaeus tapped into his powers to make a stone dildo form at Roxas's hole while his own 16 inch cock twitched in his pants

Roxas moaned as he felt the dildo form and pushed back on it letting it fill him waiting for Lexaeus to say something before speaking  
In a calm voice Lexaeus said "it is good to see you Roxas" while opening his eyes

"you as well" Roxas replied as he bounced on the stone dildo "up for a little play time?" he asked Lexaeus with a quirked eyebrow  
Lexaeus motioned for Roxas to undo his pants

Roxas leaned forward and did so pulling them and his underwear down revealing the man's hardening cock  
"suck" was all the Silent Giant said as he pushed Roxas's head down

Roxas opened his mouth and took the man's cock with ease moaning as he felt it harden and push further down his throat  
moaning Lexaeus used his power to make the smooth stone dildo start fucking Roxas at the same pace of his sucking

Roxas moaned around his cock as he felt the stone dildo start moving back and forth inside his hole doubling his efforts on Lexaeus's cock  
letting out a loud groan Lexaeus reached down and rubbed Roxas's head

Roxas smiled as he kept moaning around his cock as he bobbed up and down on it coating it in saliva as his hole clenched around the stone dildo thrusting inside him  
Lexaeus pulled Roxas off his cock and ordered him to ride him

Roxas smiled and pulled away from the stone dildo and moved into Lexaeus lap quickly spearing himself on the man's cock and started bouncing on it  
Reaching up Lexaeus started to tease Roxas's nipples before forcing him down all the way causing his stomach to bulge

Roxas moaned as he was forced down on the cock "so big~" he moaned out as he looked at Lexaeus his eyes filled with pleasure  
Lexaeus nodded his head at the unasked question

Roxas pushed down further into his lap watching the bulge get bigger before pulling back so it was how it was before and repeating the motion watching the bulge grow and shrink  
leaning back Lexaeus took in the sight of the small boy bouncing on his huge cock

Roxas moved faster now enjoying the feeling of the cock stretching his stomach as he moved faster the bulge growing bigger with each push down on it  
Lexaeus started to leak pre into Roxas

Roxas kept bouncing not even noticing the pre as he bounced away on the cock  
with a small shift Lexaeus's cock was now sawing past Roxas's prostate 

Roxas cried out now as he started leaking pre of his own as he kept bouncing away on the cock his stomach bulging enough to make out the shape of Lexaeus mushroom head  
Lexaeus showed he had stamina as two hours past by with Roxas bouncing

Roxas came twice within that time but kept up his bouncing as he moaned out from the pleasure his cock hard and twitching as he knew another climax was imminent   
Finally Lexaeus began his own climax in perfect sync with Roxas's third

Roxas moaned out and came as he felt Lexaeus start filling him as he pushed all the way down watching the bulge undulate with each pulse of the cock  
Lexaeus loved the sight of his cum filling up Roxas

Roxas moaned as he felt his stomach bulge more as he watched it distort from the cum building up around the cock  
Tapping into his powers Lexaeus made a stone butt plug for Roxas to use as he pulled his softening cock out  
Roxas smiled and grabbed the plug and pushed it into his hole "there, now I won't lose any of this" he said as he rubbed his bloated stomach as he gave Lexaeus a wide grin looking much like the kid he was  
Lexaeus reached up and ruffled Roxas's hair before sending him on his way   
Roxas smiled and bounced away pulling up his models and looking for his next target with a happy smile on his face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to anyone with talent at drawing I would love to see a Picture of Roxas with his Piercings and harness


	3. Final Four and New Subs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the rest of the members get there turn

Roxas smiled as he went through the models and stopped on Saix licking his lips before opening a portal to under the moon and quickly came out the other side  
Saix was trying to meditate and keep control of his inner animal when he smelt a enticing scent

Roxas bounced over to Saix unknowingly wafting the scent about as he approached the man  
Saix was close to losing control because of the scent that he did not even hear the sound of footsteps   
"Hello Saix" Roxas said as he stood before the man as he leaned towards him

Opening his eyes they were revealed to be a striking gold color and Saix let out a growl  
Roxas shivered at the growl as he stared into Saix's mesmerizing gold eyes  
Standing up Saix grabbed Roxas and pulled him close letting a rumble escape his throat

Roxas moaned and nuzzled his chest as his cock hardened  
Saix moved and pushed Roxas down to his knees and pressed his crotch to the blonde's face  
Roxas moaned as he breathed in the man's scent and rubbed his cheek against Saix's crotch his cock now completely hard  
Growling out "take it out and suck" Saix eyes glowed in the moonlight

Roxas did as he was told undoing Saix's pants and pulling out the man's cock holding it and giving it light licks  
letting out a groan Saix thrust his hips forward slowly slipping deeper into his urges

Roxas took the cock into his mouth groaning at the masculine taste causing his throat to vibrate around the man's member  
Saix quickly hardened to a thick 12 inch cock with Roxas's nose nuzzling in the Blue pubic hair

Roxas moaned and bobbed on the man's large member suckling and slurping away on it  
When Saix felt his cock was lubed enough he pulled Roxas off and flipped him around so he could fuck him

"yes please Saix" Roxas said as he wiggled his ass at the man "fill me with your cock"  
With a loud growl Saix sheathed his entire cock into the waiting hole with one thrust

Roxas cried out as the cock pushed in with no prep forcing his re-tightened hole open giving a pleasurable burn  
The tight heat was the final straw and Saix gave into his urges releasing his Berserker form, His muscles growing enough to make his outfit tight and his cock and balls growing as well

Roxas's eyes widen as he feels the cock grow wider and longer in his hole causing him to whimper in pleasure and pain  
The growth stopped after Saix had gained an additional 3 inches and his balls where the size of oranges and he started thrusting 

Roxas moaned and pushed back on the man's enlarged cock  
Thrusting hard and fast Saix was an animal focused only on pleasure

Roxas moaned out Saix's name like a mantra as the man fucked him roughly his hole clenching around the man's cock  
Sharp nails sunk into Roxas's hips as the thrusts grew erratic 

Roxas cried out in pain as the nails punctured his skin and the thrusts jabbed him roughly missing his prostate completely  
Losing it and falling into the abyss of pleasure Saix pushed in deep and started to orgasm

Roxas groaned as he felt the man's seed flowed into his hole  
It came in a stream stronger then piss filling Roxas up quickly with warm cum  
Roxas groaned as he felt the veritable flood of cum fill his body causing his stomach to start bulging  
The flow did not stop for a good 5 minutes as it filled Roxas up

Roxas looked at his stomach with wide eyes from how large it was "so much" he said with awe  
Finally Saix stopped cumming and pulled out dropping Roxas to the ground

Roxas was careful not to squish his stomach not wanting the cum to push out as he rubbed it marveling that he could even hold that much seed

Saix merely growled and left the poor boy where he laid before leaving  
Roxas slowly stood and pulled up the models again deciding to visit Vexen next and opened a portal to the lab and hurried through  
Vexen was mixing chemicals and reviewing data on Past experiments when he sensed a Dark corridor open so he turned to face and was slightly perplexed at the sight that met hims so he asked " May I help you Number 13"

"actually I was thinking I could help you" Roxas replied with a telling smirk on his face  
"how so Number 13" Vexen asked not bothered the least by Roxas's current state

"I've been having sex with all the male team members to relieve the tension" Roxas said as he walked toward Vexen his cum filled belly jiggling with each step  
"that is a logical way to eliminate stress and promote the urge to remain a member so I can surmise that our Leader is the one who set this up" replied Vexen as he noticed the changes in Roxas  
"no Xemnas set it up" Roxas said as he was now within reach of the man and smiled up at him

Vexen leaned back and slipped his lab coat off giving access to his pants saying "get to it then"

Roxas dropped to his knees and undid the man's pants pulling them and his underwear down freeing his cock which he took into his mouth with ease  
Moaning out at the warmth Vexen reached down and gripped Roxas's head and started thrusting his 11 inch dick in and out of the willing mouth

Roxas relaxed his throat and let him as he sucked and slurped away on the thrusting cock  
"very good" moaned out Vexen as he moved faster and faster

Roxas just kept slurping away on the cock letting it slip in and out of his mouth and throat with ease  
With a groan Vexen shot down Roxas's throat a load of surprisingly cold cum

Roxas shivered as the cold seed flooded down his throat as he greedily drank it down  
Vexen patted his head as he removed his soft cock saying "good boy" 

"is there anything else I can do for you?" Roxas asked as he stayed kneeling before the man  
"not right now but I can help with that cum belly" Vexen said as he pulled a pan out for Roxas to empty the cum into

Roxas nodded and squatted over the pan and pushed on his belly moaning as the cum slowly oozed from his hole  
Vexen took in the sight and just watched waiting for Roxas to finish

It didn't take long for him to finish emptying himself of Saix's seed the pan almost overflowing with it  
Quickly Vexen worked his magic and made multiple dick shaped ice pops from the cum there where three sizes 4 inches, 10 inches and 2 16 inch ones 

Roxas looked at them hungrily and licked his lips as he grabbed the 4 inch one and started licking away at it  
"I will send the rest to your room now run along" Vexen ordered in a bored tone

Roxas smiled and did so happily sucking away on his dick shaped cum pop as he pulled up his models again and decided on Marluxia next and opened a corridor to the Gardens and stepped through  
Tending his unique Flowers alway relaxed Marluxia, he was working in a more secret part of his garden on flowers with Aphrodisiac properties

as soon as Roxas stepped out he was bombarded by a sweet intoxicating smell that had him hard as a rock, he spotted Marluxia and walked towards him "hello Marluxia" he said his voice laced with lust  
"Roxas you should not be here" Marluxia said with worry

"it's my new job though" Roxas said with a pout as he started rutting against Marluxia's side "Xemnas has me relieving tension"  
Before Marluxia could say anything else a few plants lashed out restraining him and dissolving his clothing leaving him at Roxas's mercy

Roxas moaned as he was now rutting against his smooth skin before he grabbed the man's cock and started stroking it wanting to see it hard before he swallowed it down  
Marluxia moaned out as his cock hardened to 12 inches in length and 4 thick 

Roxas licked his lips and quickly knelt before the man and took his member into his mouth moaning at the taste  
Marluxia moaned out at the sucking and the feeling of a few plant tendrils moving along his body

Roxas continued sucking away as he too felt plant tendrils touching his body  
The Tendrils moved so they could tease every erogenous zone on both males and guided Roxas to ride Marluxia 

Roxas was lifted up and forced down onto Marluxia's cock moaning out as he was guided up and down the man's cock by the tendrils  
Letting out a moan at the squeezing heat Marluxia was maneuvered so that his mouth was in front of Roxas's cock showing his inhuman flexibility 

Roxas moaned out as he felt the man's breath on his small cock as he was guided up and down on his cock his head touching Marluxia's lips on each pull up  
Marluxia's tongue lashed out licking the small cock as he fucked Roxas moaning at the taste and tightness 

Roxas started leaking pre from the pleasure letting out as his tongue licked it away  
Neither would be able to last long with the plant adding more pleasure then normally possible 

Roxas came first his small load having surprising accuracy and landing in Marluxia's open mouth  
As Marluxia swallowed the small load he to shot his own load into Roxas's tight hole with a moan as the plants let go of them after sitting them down

Roxas rested in the man's lap and nuzzled his chest "c-can your plants do anything else?" he asked as the aphrodisiac hadn't fully worked out of his system  
"not yet I need to finish working on them" Marluxia said while leaning up and kissing Roxas removing the last traces of the Aphrodisiac 

"let me know when you do yeah?" Roxas said with a dopey smile as he pulled off the cock and stumbled to his feet  
"I will" called out Marluxia as he saw the boy leave to rest  
Roxas opened a Corridor to his room and stumbled to his bed collapsing on it quickly falling asleep  
Roxas yawned as he woke up and stretched rubbing his eyes tiredly  
A loud Gong sounded through the castle calling all members to gather in the meeting room

Roxas opened a corridor and exited into the chamber and bounced over to his chair  
everyone was there and they all gave signs of their attraction to Roxas

Roxas smiled and nodded at each of them and gave Xigbar a look that clearly said he wanted him  
With a grin Xigbar snapped his fingers and he was sitting on his throne with no pants and a hard 14 inch cock standing tall

Roxas licked his lips and bounced over to the man "saved the best for last" he said with a teasing grin at the others  
"you Know it Kid" Xigbar shot back before lifting Roxas and sliding into him

Roxas moaned as the man's cock slid in his hole having tightened up a bit during his nap feeling every inch as it entered him  
All the other males started masturbating to the sight of the two coupling giving out wolf whistles and calls

Roxas smiled and blushed a little as he bounced on Xigbar's cock moaning out as it rubbed along his prostate  
Xigbar reached up and gripped the nipple rings before pulling on them 

Roxas moaned out and bounced harder at the stimulation  
Tapping into his power Xigbar floated them up into the air to continue fucking getting close like all the other males

Roxas shivered at the weightlessness, but kept bouncing on the cock as he was fucked  
Moaning out Xigbar saw the others getting close and decided to go ahead and shot his load into Roxas

Roxas moaned as he was filled his cock shooting out a small load onto Xigbar's stomach  
Using his power over space Xigbar started teleporting Roxas onto each cock right before it shot it's load  
Roxas moaned as he was bounced from cock to cock as he was filled by each members cum his stomach bloating far more than it had with Saix now looking like someone had pumped him up making him look ready to give birth he was so round  
Roxas was deposited on a plug that grew from his chair as Xemnas stood up to make his announcement   
Roxas wiggled happily on the plug as he rubbed his cum filled belly and listened to the man  
"dear members with the success of my experiment I went out and gathered a few more Subjects" Xemnas said with a grin

Axel looked at leader "and who would these subjects be?" he asked the others nodding their heads wanting to know as well  
Xemnas snapped his fingers causing 6 young teens to be deposited from the shadows

all the members licked their lips as they looked them over "they look really familiar" Roxas says before his eyes land on Sora and something sparked "who is he?" he asked his attention all for his opposite

"that would be your Somebody and new partner for you and Axel, Sora" Xemnas calmly supplied 

Roxas looked at the boy and held out his hand for him "come here" he said to his Somebody  
As Sora shyly walked to Roxas it became apparent that other then hair they looked like twins "next is Riku who will be Partnered with Xigbar, Saix and Myself" Xemnas said while pointing to a tall silver haired teen with a 6 inch cock and lean body

Saix sniffed the air and smiled as the boy smelled good "here now" he ordered  
Riku made no move so Xigbar used his powers to move Riku to Saix's lap

Saix held him and growled as he did so "you will obey me or you will be punished" he said to the boy angry at being ignored  
"next is Tidus, who is partnered with Xaldin, Vexen, and Luxord" Xemnas continued while gesturing to a tan blond boy with a respectable 7 inch cock  
Luxord smiled "I think he'd look good with some nipple rings" he said causing the others to chuckle whilst Vexen just rolled his eyes "come here" Xaldin ordered  
Tidus quickly moved to Xaldin as Xemnas moved to the next boy "this is Wakka his partners are Lexaeus, and Zexion" showing off the darkly tanned boy and his 5 inch dick as he knew that Zexion would love it

Zexion smiled at the teen "come here little man" as he imagined all the men he could magic up to fuck him  
Wakka strutted over to Zexion's throne with a grin on his face. "the next boy is Hayner he will be with Demyx and Marluxia" showing of a slightly muscular boy with sandy blond hair and an eight inch cock dangling between his legs

Marluxia smiled at the boy "please come here" he said as he imagined all the plants he can test on the boy  
Hayner hesitantly approached the pink haired man. " the last boy is Seifer he will be taking Roxas's place as everyone's slut, and yes I mean everyone" Xemnas said with a nasty smile

Seifer blushed hard "nothing new there" he mumbled as the boys he'd been brought with laughed  
"now the meeting is over go enjoy your selves" Xemnas said with a genuine smile   
the room quickly emptied all the groups pairing off, leaving Xigbar, Saix, and Riku in the room with him

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment any suggestions


End file.
